


pulchritudinous

by running2yuta (castellanewt)



Series: Right From The Start [2]
Category: NCT
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Lots of Smiling, M/M, alternative universe, drunk jaehyun, johnten, pArty setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellanewt/pseuds/running2yuta
Summary: But for some reason, there was just something about this stranger’s smile that had him exceptionally lost for breath.





	pulchritudinous

**Author's Note:**

> this is from the same universe as my yuwin fic, only a little while before that took place!! it's essentially a bg on the johnten! this can be read as a standalone fanfic though, it doesn't need to follow up the previous :-)) i might write more for this universe if response is positive! hope you enjoy~~

Parties, overall, were not a scene you would commonly find Johnny, Yuta or Jaehyun in. Despite their connections to various friendship groups and eyes and ears wherever gossip could be distributed, the trio were rather anti-social. Not on purpose – they were just lazy and lightweights. But somehow, Yuta (of all people) managed to convince them that a party he’d been invited to (again, of all people) would be beneficial for them before the next soccer season begins. A last glimpse of freedom, he’d said, as if they didn’t have lessons to focus on anyway. Yuta had also raised the idea of meeting people, which was most appealing to Jaehyun who’d been the last one in a relationship as far as they were aware. He wasn’t desperate, just lonely, or so that’s what he’d tell other people. Johnny wasn’t as optimistic about this aspect. He was not on the hunt for a boyfriend, though one would be appreciated.

“Oh my God,” Jaehyun declared suddenly, “We’re all so fucking gay.”

“That’s probably why we’re friends. Gays attract gays, apparently.” Yuta said. Even though they’d all met before their sexuality was even questioned, it was a nice thought.

The house which was hosting the party was overwhelmingly big. As expected, for your standard stereotypical college party. Fairy lights were hung in disarray across trees, and the door was swung open with people filtering in an out. The trio walked in apprehensively, and were almost instantly separated due to the amount of bodies squeezing into the main living space. Yuta shouted something over the music which no one understood before disappearing into the sea of people. That left Jaehyun and Johnny, who both wanted to find the kitchen aka the go to place when you’re uncomfortable at a party. Not that they were uncomfortable yet, but just to find bearings. It never takes long to find as it’s always the quietest and the brightest. The complete opposite to party central in every other inch of the house.

“Well,” Jaehyun said, filling up a red cup with whatever was on the counter, “Off I go. Keep me updated on… life, I don’t know,” and with a final wink, he disappeared into the crowd.

And then Johnny was alone. He wasn’t necessarily awkward, but everyone seemed to know everybody and he hadn’t yet seen one face he recognised. _Where did Yuta get this invite?_ He wondered, making a mental note to ask later.

Just as he was about to move, a single laugh rang out from near the fridge, which was odd since he was certain he’d been the only one in the kitchen a few moments ago. Johnny turned to see a short boy – shorter than him, anyway – around his age, chuckling away at something happening in the hallway. Johnny took another drink of his cup as the boy turned around.

Johnny’s breath hitched in his throat. In his lifetime, he’d seen quite a few beautiful smiles on quite a few beautiful people. Heck, his own two best friends had some of the most heart-stopping smiles on record. Yuta, who’s smile made people fall in love with him on a day-to-day basis (confirmed, by the way – Johnny had accidentally eavesdropped on a group discussion about it). And Jaehyun, who’s adorable dimple and cheek combo was the cause of many dreams. But for some reason, there was just something about this stranger’s smile that had him exceptionally lost for breath. The way his large, shiny eyes glistened with intent as he laughed at whatever was going on. Johnny didn’t even want to know. The way his delicate hands reached up to cover his mouth when he laughed too hard. Johnny was, to put it simply: whipped. Right from the start.

He had no idea how much time had passed, if he was even still at the party, if he was even still on earth. Was his name still Johnny? Was he still alive? Was the oxygen still reaching his lungs? All questions that he didn’t yet have the answer to.

A firm grip on his shoulder snapped him out of whatever daydream he was in, “Yuta,” began a very drunk Jaehyun, making him realise just how long he’d been stood staring at the pretty stranger, “is nowhere. Not a place. No way, not here. I’ve looked near, far, wherever you-” Johnny brought a finger to his lips before he could sing anymore. Jaehyun met his gaze and immediately started giggling.

“Thank you, Celine Dion. Maybe you need some water,” Johnny decided, pulling his friend by the wrist into the kitchen. The very kitchen that cute boy was in, as a matter of fact. Johnny wished there was another kitchen.

“I’ll never let go Jack!” Jaehyun exclaimed as Johnny attempted to get a glass of water. Johnny sighed, “Jae-”

“Does Mr Di Caprio need any help?”

And oh my God, Johnny was about to pass out. For real. He was not even being dramatic. Maybe a little bit, but not entirely. Cute Boy was speaking to him, and smiling at him. About matters that weren’t directly related to Johnny himself but still – anything counts.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jaehyun hiccupped, eyes widening seriously as he grabbed Cute Boy’s hands, “Miss _Winslet._ You’re _here._ ”

Cute Boy snorted (yes, _snorted_ , what the fuck) and Johnny was really going to throw up if he kept on being the most captivating and charming person in this world. He quickly snapped out of it though, as he had more important matters on his hands, and poured a glass of water for Jaehyun. Johnny handed it over to his highly intoxicated friend, telling him to drink it instead of blowing bubbles into it.

“How many has he had?” Cute Boy asked, fascinated by Jaehyun’s extensive Titanic knowledge.

“I don’t know. Usually the reciting of tragic romance movies doesn’t come out until the wine does, so unless someone’s been sneaking him that…” Johnny trailed off and shrugged.

Cute Boy smiled, because when does he do anything else, and offered his hand to Johnny, “My name’s Ten.” _He was 100% a Ten,_ Johnny thought to himself.

“Like the number,”

“Yeah,” another mind-blowing, ethereal and dazzling smile. Would Johnny ever run out of adjectives for this man? Probably not. He’d buy a dictionary for it.

“I’m Johnny, this…” he gestured to Jaehyun who was talking to the water, “Is my best friend Jaehyun. There’s another one of us somewhere, Yuta. We tend to travel in a three.”

“How precious,” Ten replied. It was at this moment that Johnny realised that the other never broke eye-contact once, which was both stunning and absolutely nerve wracking. Once again: whipped.

“Would you,” Johnny said after a surge of confidence, “Maybe, like to dance with me?” His voice got smaller as the request hung in the air.

Ten chuckled breathlessly, before nodding at the taller, “I’ve danced since I was six. Think you can keep up?” He winked, before pulling his new partner to the main room.

Johnny was most likely, probably: a bit in love.

-

Rain was heavily beating down against the building, making it the only thing breaking the silence of the room. The television was off for atmosphere, and the blankets piled in the middle of the sofa were almost becoming a mini-mountain.

“Bewitching,” Johnny announced, “Ravishing. Resplendent. Statuesque.”

Ten scrunched up his nose, “I don’t like those ones. Not your best, babe, keep trying.”

To say that the party had started their relationship would be quite an understatement, considering that less than three songs in Johnny had already confessed to staring at the other’s smile all night. Ten had been positively wooed on the spot, stating that no one had ever been so dedicated into describing his smile. He did though, mention how confessions like that usually end up with his dick down someone’s throat within half an hour. Johnny had used his scouts honour to inform him that whilst he would eventually like Ten’s dick down his throat, it would not be on the cards for that night and that he much preferred seeing his smile.

Ever since (approximately two months at this point), Johnny had been more willing than ever to find the ultimate description for his boyfriend’s smile. And yes, his heart did still do The Thing™ when he called Ten his boyfriend.

“Exquisite?” Johnny asked, scrolling down his phone.

“You said that one yesterday,” Ten reminded him.

They were sat on the same sofa but at opposite ends, their legs however tangled beneath their blanket mountain with a bright yellow Winnie the Pooh blanket on top. Every now and then Johnny would feel Ten’s feet tap against his calves to the rhythm of the rain and he’d feel a rush of relaxation flood through him. Who knew relationships could be this good for the soul? He’d have to recommend it to Jaehyun and Yuta. 10/10, pun intended.

Ten had also taken to stealing Johnny’s clothes, which was a million times more adorable than Johnny could’ve imagined. He made eye contact with his boyfriend across the sofa. His expression was soft, his eyes well rested and hair flat from sleep. The sweater he’d borrowed hung lose and baggy, giving him sweater-paws which Johnny had spent a good amount of time cooing over the night before. He looked so positively happy that Johnny’s heart could burst, even despite the terrible weather that had ruined their date plans. Ten reciprocated the eye contact, and beamed at Johnny.

“Pulchritudinous,” Johnny stated abruptly. Ten stared at him for a second, before erupting into uncontrollable laughter.

“ _That’s it_ , my love, that’s the one!” He squealed, kicking his legs in amusement.

Johnny laughed along with him and dived across the blankets to give him a hug, “Pulchritudinous. Your smile is pulchritudinous.”


End file.
